fridaynightofactionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:RexnCaesar345
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Generator Rex Fano Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Can you please add Generator Rex ,Young Justice,and Ben 10 only, I'm talking about the picture adding. Don't forget about the charecters too. How do yuo add charecters, new pages, and other stuff about those shows? Do you know? If you do please tell me.rex 21:02, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Hrosebud5 I need an answer from you. I still need it,here. Can yuo? It would be helpful. I would like you to do that. Its not going to help me if you don't. So, just do it.rex 19:14, October 2, 2011 (UTC)Rex Salazar Hello, can you tell people about my wiki?rex 19:56, October 8, 2011 (UTC)Hrosebud5 Uh, Hrosebud? When was this wiki made? We have a GR fan fic wiki, which was made a long time ago... B1K3 09:40, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I told you almost all of the Friday night of action goes on this wiki, yes even Batman and all that. That wiki is not old! Its only been out in 2 years. That's not old. If was in 1974, then it is old.This wiki is a month old. Please don't get the wrong idea. How come JupienerAlien is so mean to me? I wish he would understand that Emails are not easy to come up or get from all I know. You know. Please have respond for this.rex 20:39, October 15, 2011 (UTC) First thing I want to point out, our wiki can also be about "Friday night of action" as you put it, and you should have named your wiki Friday Night Cartoon Shows Fan Fic. Second thing I want to point out, JuniperAlien is not mean to you, It's just that you broke the rules by making account for your "cousin" and "friend". B1K3 03:09, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Its just that I didn't know that was a rule. I was goona tell him that I'm sorry and I didn't know that was a rule. Can you tell him if there is any way I can fix this. I didn't know that was a rule. I will tell my friends to do it on there computers. I don't want to be kicked off or blocked we must of had an misunerstanding. I am really sorry. Can you please tell him that.I sould've thought about the name before I named it. Sorry for that. That is actually a good name for it,though.Hrosebud5rex 19:47, October 16, 2011 (UTC) thank you sister for this page ha ha ha. and ps upload more pictures.Dannybob1234567890 17:26, November 25, 2011 (UTC) im on what do need i'll help you out with things need anything message me immiedate after you need your brother ,daniel Dannybob1234567890 01:01, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello :D Hi I have been thinking about this page this morning, thinking would like to to make this a very fun Wiki. I am not very skilled at online things but I am very skilled at learning, so I can help. would like this to be mostly by and for kids, so I want to be careful not to take over, but would like to help you create a fun place for kids who love the shows you love to share and interact in an informal but not too chaotic place. You say on the front page you wanted the name to be Friday Night of Action. I think we can make that happen and I like the idea. I will message the Wikia people and ask if they can just change the name for you, if now, we just make a new one with that name and move out content to the new one and sort of close down this one. That's my thought. What do you think? are you sure that is the name you want sounds like a great Wiki name to me Is there a cartoon network wiki? because if there isn't one think might start one. don't know much about cartoo network but want to learn more. What name do you like to be called by online friends? your user name is a bit long to be used in conversation, and it's wiser not to use your RL first or last name if you are under 18. I like Jadis for myself. Do you like your middle name, Rose? I think that's a great name. I love roses I take photos of roses and draw pictures of roses. you asked about deviantART because I asked if you were on there. actually the place I like best for sharing art is a smaller art sharing site called Storm-artists.net. here's a link to it hopefully http://www.storm-artists.net/ and a link to my page there hopefully http://jadis.storm-artists.net/ If you make an account on Storm-artist I can talk to you there more easily than here and we can draw pictures for eachother. It's cleaner than DeviantART, less rude people and less icky art. I'm friends with all the admins there, too, so if you need any help let me know. HAVE A FUN DAY!!!! :D ---Jadis Jadisofeternity 18:41, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey I just noticed what you say about bipolar and MR on your bio page...remember, bipolar people are not disabled, we are just like X-men who need to learn how to control our super powers so we don't harm ourselves or others. I can help you with that. I am bipolar and so is my son. Bipolar is not so bad once you learn how to live with it. My daughter is diagnosted an MR and autism and obscessve-compulsive, but I think she is really just Autistic and skillfully manipulative. Jadisofeternity 19:00, December 10, 2011 (UTC) jadis replying to Rosie's reply You sound like such a fun person. People sometimes call my daughter Rex because she s so obscessed with him, and she calls me Dr Holiday and calls her father six sometimes. She used to try to call Her big sister Circe, but big sister didn't like it....lol. you sound alot like me when was your age, only braver. Lying about you age, location, name, etc online is very common, and often acceptable if you do it right. I try very hard to be fully honest online. It's harder for kids, where you are not supposed to give personal information. it's easier on art sites than on Wiki because you can use personal messages for personal information so it's not publicly posted where everyone sees it like this is. as For Juniper Alien, I think he's a good guy just trying to keep his wiki in order and trying to learn how, and people like you and me frustrate him so he gets irritable with us. I think we should forgive him and try to stay out of his way and let him do what he does, because he's really dong a great job building that wiki. Jadisofeternity 20:01, December 10, 2011 (UTC) clinking the signature button at the end of a comment makes it easier to reply to. I forget sometimes too, though. Katara on the Rex wiki griped at me for that recently.oops. my "I" key on my laptop doesn't work right, so if "I"s are missing , that's why. You were a scorpio? I am about to change my my profile on the appearance so you know what I look like. A lot of people think I am haspanic. I do speak espanol,(Spanish). I speak some French and I speak english. I only lied about one aged up but I will change the profile. But to tell you the truth I am abssed with Generator Rex and X-Men. And I can be brave Its just I am not used to saying that I am. But whoever is in my way I would never back down on. I hold a grudge sometimes. I do not get along with bullies or people teasing my friends or brother.hrosebud5rex 20:49, December 10, 2011 (UTC) nice background drawing Hey, I like your fan art, thanks for sharing. I am not scorpio, I am piscies --not sure how to spell it-- the one with two fishies for the symbol. I love fishies, so I like my zodiac sign but I don't especially believe in zodiac but I like the pictures that go with it. Jadisofeternity 23:18, December 11, 2011 (UTC) how to change your wiki name To change your Wiki name, here is a link I found for you. It looks simple enough. http://generatorrexfano.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact/wiki-name-change if the link doesn't work ask me again and I'll explain how to get to it. it might not work for you because it comes up with my name since am logged on. if you go to the link it might still go to my name. If it does that, there is a link by the name saying "not you?" or something like that. Click that and it ought to tell you how to go to your own name. I can't change the wiki name because I don't have admin rights on the wiki. Jadisofeternity 04:22, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for promoting me to Admin. Now I can do the name change if you want. DO you want me to change the name of this wiki to "Friday Night of Action WIki" think that's a great name for it? As soon as you tell me you're sure this is the name you want I will change it. BUT I want to be VERY sure you want the name "Friday Night of Action", because we might not ever be able to change it again. I like all the Friday night shows, and I'm very excited about helping with it] I have a few friends I think will help also, to make this a very fun wiki. people who are big fans of some of the Friday shows. I'd love to see more of your fan art. Do we have a page just for posting fan art? We should make a fan art page for each of the Friday Night shows. I would draw some for all of them, I love to draw. Don't worry, I think you are a very nice person. Jadisofeternity 04:08, December 16, 2011 (UTC) name change and organization etc I've got the site name changed, and the address will change correspondingly when they get it done, I am guessing in the next day or two. I've also explained the name change on the front page, and I've Got Roy adding some pictures to illustrate the list of shows the Wiki includes. I have started to make a central page for each show which we can link all the stuff about each show to, to get organized. I'd like to make a drop down menu on the front page with links to those pages I am making for each show. But I can't figure how to edit the drop down menus, so unless you know how, It might take some time for me to get that done. Hope you are having a great holiday season :) --Jadis Jadisofeternity 05:57, December 24, 2011 (UTC) message I replied on my page to the message you left on my page, forgetting the wikia won't tell you if I reply there. and then I remembered, but I don't want to retype it here, so please go read on my page :D Jadisofeternity 06:43, December 28, 2011 (UTC) uh... Hrosebud... I am neither Christian or Catholic... I am agnostic. 09:45, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Sigh... Hrosebud5, we have left you where the rules are two times already. 09:37, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi Rose, I'm sorry I haven't been around, I've been very busy with RL family things and no time for my online sites. I don't right off know how to make a message board. It does sound like a good Idea though, I wish I had time to learn. Maybe you could send a message to the wikia helpdesk and ask? Ruth 19:24, February 5, 2012 (UTC)